Sanctuary
by DRUIDGIRL
Summary: Being rewritten. 1 thru 4 up. Ginny struggles to accept what happened to her all those years ago in the Chamber and finds that mustering the will to continue down a chosen path is harder than anyone ever makes it out to be. DMGW
1. Chapter 1Edited

Sigh of the Green Lady -FilidhNiamh

_AN- Yeah, I'm back. Beware, nothing from here matches up to the books, including Ginny's name. Bear in mind that I wrote all this probably about the time of the third book._

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs totally and completely to J.K. Rowling, as well as all of his world and such associated things. Much thanks to her!

Chapter One: SANCTUARY

Ginny Weasley walked, head down and shoulders hunched, to Sanctuary.Sanctuary was her twin brothers, Fred and George's, outdoors hideaway and had been used for their various pranks; but with them gone, it had been bestowed, with great heeing and hawing, to her. It was a veritable house completely embedded a great oak overlooking the lake. With wooden planks for the floor, it was made nigh invisible to the casual passer-by, but of course the protective and invisibility spells didn't hurt.

She had been using this place ever since the incident in her first year with Tom Riddle with Fred and George's blessing. Few knew how he had used and abused her, in mind and body, how he had broken her will, the effects of which she was still suffering when the shadows of her bed hangings grew long upon the floor and the night seemed to close in about her.

But the day at least was hers.

The witch tapped on the trunk of the tree three times and whispered the password.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die." She smiled sadly at the password but her shoulders sagged at the reminder of past hurts.She had dated the SOB for awhile, until she found his tongue stuffed down Chang's throat. Oh how _naive_ she had been! She had beat herself up for that for awhile. Never trust anyone, she thought to herself, her inner voice tinged with pain and remorse. If there was one thing she had learned, that was it.

A door in the oak appeared and a gnarled branch protruded to serve as a doorknob. Ginny pulled it open with the ease of long practice and descended into the gloom.

With a hasty incantation, small balls of fire erupted from the tip of Ginny's wand that lit every candle in the house. The candles illuminated four adjoining rooms on three storeys, all within the massive tree and magicked to fit like in the Weasley's car. The first floor was a small kitchen that coupled nicely with the entryway and a small dining table with a good view of the outside world through a charmed window that allowed one to look out but no one else to look in.

The second story was a library filled with books on every subject an avid reader could desire. Bookcases lined the walls, framing a giant fireplace that was the main source of heat throughout the house in the winter. Before it sat small coffee table and on it a large reading candle, a threadbare loveseat, and a bookmarked book Ginny had been reading earlier, emblazoned across the cover 'Spells for the Exceptionally Charmed'.

On the third story dwelled Ginny's pride and joy, her writer's workshop. Everything a writer could ever want or need, all in one tiny room. It had quills of all sizes; a whole shelf devoted to different kinds of inks, rolls upon rolls of parchment, and a writing table just the right size for Ginny's long legs. The fourth room was just a bathroom off the library and nothing special.She climbed the stairs carefully and sat down at the little wooden desk in her workshop, drew a roll of parchment from a shelf beside her, and unfurled it. It was a manuscript to her latest novel, one that she believed would be a big hit—if anyone ever were ever to read it that was.

With a look of utmost love, she began to write.

* * *

The small clock it the kitchen chimed loudly, striking ten p.m. and tearing Ginny painfully away from her writing. With a small sigh of dismay, Ginny screwed the lid on to her ink and rolled up the scroll. After cleaning up a bit in the bathroom, she deemed it was time to return to the real world.As she exited her haven to return to the castle, Ginny's hunch became more and more pronounced. The winter wind ruffling her hair, the red copper framing her it into her face; in the dying rays of the sun it looked like some fiery halo or proud banner.

Aware of this fact and hating to call more attention to herself than absolutely necessary, she grabbed her hair fiercely and began to draw a ribbon from her pocket before it was ripped from her fingers and sent dancing merrily across the grounds—

Into the outstretched hand of none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared at him for a moment, uncomfortably aware of the cruel irony of the situation. She _hated _Malfoy and so, of course, the Fates sent her in a head-long collision course with the boy.

It took him a moment to register his good luck and when his eyes found hers, he flashed a malicious grin. "Did the Weasel-brat loose something?"

Ginny closed her eyes momentarily. _Just what I don't need_.

"Please, Malfoy, just give it back." She said quickly, before her courage gave out. It came out sounding a mouse squeak but the witch gave herself a pat on the back for having said it at all.

"You're pathetic!" Jeered Malfoy, "'Please Malfoy, just give it ba-a-ack!'" He gave a cruel, if accurate imitation of her squeak and Ginny cringed. "Small wonder Potty left you for that Chang girl. Even if she's a little snot, she's willing to demand the attention she wants."

He had hit the nail on the head and they both knew it: the gospel truth of the matter was Harry simply liked a more forceful woman than what Ginny.

The witch swiped a shaky hand across her eyes and glared at the boy in front of her. Malfoy, however, began to grin even wider, eyes slitted in pleasure."Oooo, you gonna cry Weasel? How _pitiful_."

"As if you were capable of feeling pity, you monstrosity!" Ginny snapped weakly. Malfoy laughed, the sound echoing through her ears.

"Hark hark! Hear the lion roar!" That sent him off into another bout of laughter, which came to an abrupt halt. "Virginia?" For once in his life, as it seemed to Ginny, he wasn't mocking. "Did Riddle hurt you?"

Ginny stiffened, squaring her shoulders before letting her breath out in a whoosh. How he _dared…_? Why the hell would she tell him what she could not speak of to her mother, with her tears, or to her father, with his quiet, easy listening.

"Who?" She asked, ice latticing over her every word to hang between them but she knew the answer. Her tears seemed to freeze upon her cheeks and her breaths came in uneven gasps, fury and the fear crowding out all other thoughts in her head.

"You know who Ginny." He said, his tone expressionless but eyes tracking the way her wild gaze ran back and forth as to track an unseen enemy.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, one trembling hand snaking into her robes to withdraw her wand to brandish it before her. "You bastards had better stay away or so help me God!"

"Ah, Virginia," Malfoy tutted, "Curiosity compelled me to ask so don't have a cow."

"Why do you care?" She asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be. Her wand shook in her outstretched hand.

"I don't, Weasley; don't kid yourself. It's just I wondered if you still lived up to your name, _Virgin_ia." This was just too much and Ginny sprinted past him, her feet already picking out the familiar path to Sanctuary. Malfoy's eyes burned into her back but she didn't dare look back.

* * *

Draco watched the red head as she vanished into the rapidly falling night. He didn't wonder why he was being so vicious to her particularly; it wasn't to a snake to question its urge to put venom into a foot near in the grass, just as it wasn't to Draco to question his motives in tormenting a young girl.

So Tom had gotten her... Draco mused disinterestedly, an emotion kin to pity welling for a moment in the heart three sizes too small. He headed towards the huge door leading to the Great Hall. With some effort on his part, he swung the door open and made his entrance.All eyes turned to him and he stalked across to the Slytherin table, glaring at their questioning eyes. Blaise Zambini quickly vacated his seat and he sat down.

"What?" He barked and the Slytherins hastily averted their eyes. Smirking, Draco filled up a heaping platter.

* * *

Ginny raced to Sanctuary, stumbling and weeping and never so happy to be within its comforting rooms. She collapsed on the chair in the library, only rousing herself to clean cuts in the bathroom. Sleepily, she decided that she would, in the morning, put another addition onto Sanctuary and sleep there instead of in the dormitory. There would, of course be rumors, but she didn't care. It wasn't as if her 'status' could sink any lower.

* * *

AN: Not my best by any stretch but it's...it was my first so it has a special place in my heart. I'm sure you all know what I mean, so, please, bear with me. lol. 


	2. Chapter 2Edited

CHAPTER 2

Ginny looked around her room at Sanctuary with a rare, peaceful smile. Its tan walls glowed in the first morning's rays, and the herbal scent wafting up from the various plants scattered around the room seemed to lend itself to the harmony that wove in and out of the heady mix of warm oak and sunlight. The bedposts were carved with vines, flowers, and woodland beings, while her bed spread depicted oak leaves and vines. The bedside table was fashioned to look like a tree but with the branches cradling the table top.

She picked up a tin watering can from a pedestal located near one of the room's two windows and began to sprinkle the plants with water. Murmuring meaningless nonsense and gently caressing stems and leaves, Ginny felt more content than she had for…for more years than she would care to admit.From down-stairs, the kitchen clock chimed six. Taking the stairs two at a time, Ginny rushed out the door for the first class of the day.

Ginny arrived breathless at McGonagall's doorstep and, stopping for a moment to quiet herself, entered quietly. The lesson passed without incident until class was dismissed. The door handle but touched her hand when McGonagall called out, in the tones Ginny had begun to associate with trouble, "Miss Weasley, if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Ginny trudged back the Professor's desk and stood in front of the teacher. "Yes Professor?"

"One of the girls in your dorm informed me you weren't sleeping there." There was a cold pause while McGonagall's lips tinned into an even tighter line, eyes raking her over, "Just what is going on?"

Ginny flinched and rocked back and forth on her heels."Professor, you see..." She tried to speak and found that the words stuck in her throat somewhere in the vicinity of her knotted stomach.

"Have you been staying with a…boy?" The professor asked sharply and Ginny's mind raced over her options.

The young witch shook her head wildly and the Professor looked mildly relieved. "Then where have you been?"

"I can't say," Ginny whispered, twisting her fingers.

The professor regarded her above her spectacles, yellow eyes sharp and blunt. Then, in a slightly softer voice flavored with her light brogue, said, "Miss Weasley, if you canna' adequately explain yourself then—"

Ginny bit her lip, fear rolling into a palpable ball in her stomach. She felt sick; lose Sanctuary?

"All students are to report to their dorm before ten with the Heads being the only exceptions." Ginny flinched as if physically struck.

"Please! I can't—"

"Miss Weasley, if you could give me some kind of _reason_," Argued McGonagall, shaking her head from side to side.

It was like some dam burst inside her, words coming tumbling out of her mouth in a torrent of pure emotion, "I can't! I would if I could but it's—I need some time to be alone sometimes, you know? Please tell me you understand, just a little because no one else does?" That little ball of fear in her was choking her and her breath came in great gasps, "It's Malfoy, that little toe rag, his faul—"

Ginny wrapped her arms around her torso, coughing, unable to breathe. A hand thrust a warp mug into her hands and Ginny tried to focus on the scent wafting up. Chamomile. Earl Grey. Some special brew? Trying to imagine McGonagall tending to a kettle of tea like her mother, puttering about the kitchen to toss in a dash or pinch of this and that, held her over until the all consuming panic subsided some.

"Miss Weasley, how long have you been having these attacks?" Oh, is that what they are? Thought Ginny dispassionately. She shook her head, shrugging, and the professor shook her head.

"We'll talk later of this, I think. Drink up and have a piece of chocolate." Meekly, Ginny accepted the chocolate McGonagall was pressing on her with a nod of thanks.

* * *

The day's classes were done and Ginny sat in Sanctuary's library, cuddled with _Cooking and Cleaning: Spells of the Home_ and a furry blanket, trying to relieve a bit of the day's stress before she hit the books.

There was a pall, a silence, then something in the kitchen shattered. Ginny sat up and struggled to her feet, viciously kicking aside her blanket.A burglar? But how had they gotten past her wards? Then it was a powerful intruder, she drew the conclusion rapidly with the fear struggling to condense in the pit of her stomach.

Grasping her wand in sweaty fingers, she crept downstairs. Something moved in the dark and Ginny brandished her wand at it, hissing harshly, "Show yourself!"

There it was again! She felt something move against her leg and she turned and fired a spell at it. "Peraculas totalus!"

It froze but Ginny couldn't see what it was in the dim light glancing down the stairs.

"Lumos," She said and immediately the intruder was illuminated.A dog, or rather a puppy by the looks of it, stared up at her, completely frozen in place and standing on what used to be a glass dish. Quietly she reversed the spell and bent down; it bounded over, enthusiastically licking her hand. After a few minutes, Ginny's heart rate began to slow and she smiled at the puppy.

"My," She cooed, "aren't you just the cutest?"

The dog, sensing weakness, sprang up to bestow a wet kiss onto her lips. Spluttering indignantly, she stood, ordering half-heartedly, "Stop that!"

Straining to pick it up, she carried up stairs to have a better look at it. It was a puppy, but it already came up to her knees; no doubt when it was bigger it would be the size of a small pony. Its eyes were honey-colored and its fur was light bronzish-brown, but there were no distinctive markings.

"I can't keep you, but I'll find your owner in the morning," Ginny promised the pup. "You'll have to bunk here for the night."

Navigating the stairs slowly around her furry shadow, Ginny slowly descended back down to the kitchen. The young witch sighed and then began to clean up his... she looked back at the dog and lifted up its tail (an action which the dog did _not_ approve and gave an indignant bark at) yes, his mess.

With a few swishes of her wand, the mess was cleaned up and safely in the dumpster. She looked at the dog and then dragged a plastic cereal bowl from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. Rifling through the cold box and laying out the chicken she'd pilfered from the Great Hall last night, Ginny dumped them onto a plate and placed it with a flourish before the dog.

Satisfied with her work, she retrieved her book bag from the doorknob of the front door and started her homework. Ginny had only written five inches on her potions essay when she was interrupted by the puppy's whining.

"What?" She said irritably. "I've given you food, I've given you water, and what's more, I've given you a place to sleep. What more do you want?" The puppy scratched at the door, and, almost curious, Ginny opened it for him.

Winking through her legs, the puppy was out and streaking straight for the Forbidden Forest. Guessing his intent, Ginny lurched after him."No! Bad dog! Stop!" Ginny cried as she raced after the shadow.

Two figures detached themselves from the shadows of the trees and a monster of a man reached out and grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck. Careening forward, she almost didn't register the identity of Hagrid's be-specktacled companion.

"Hagrid, Headmaster, I can explain!" Rapidly editing what'd happened, she raced through the story, "...And then he dashed out and I couldn't stop him." She was running out of breath and words. "And so that's where you came in." She added lamely.

Ginny looked up from Dumbledore's boots to see their faces. Hagrid was grinning good-naturedly and the headmaster was looking at her, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Good thing we're out 'ere 'eadmaster." Boomed Hagrid, holding Lance up for inspection. Cowed, the pup was limp in his grasp.

"I quite agree Hagrid, a good thing indeed." Said Dumbledore, still looking intently at Ginny.

"So you're not mad?" Ginny squeaked, gaze darting back and forht between the two men.

"No Ginny! I'm just won'dron what you're goin' ter do wit' it." said Hagrid, reaching down to pat the puppy's head.

"May I keep him?" She asked quickly."Is he yours?" Asked Dumbledore gently.

"I mean," She amended quickly. "Until we find his owner. Just for a time."

"But it's a big task, keep'n a dog; are ya sure yer are up to it?" Asked Hagrid kindly and Ginny nodded fervently.

"Then where is 'e go'n ter stay? The dorms? S' no place for a pup of this size." Hagrid said with unusual delicacy.

"Never mind Hagrid," Said Dumbledore and he winked at Ginny, who breathed a small sigh of relief and buried a niggling sense of unease. "I'm sure Ginny will be a capable dog owner and find an out of the way place to keep him, anywhere on these grounds is fine. What are you going to call him?"

Ginny looked up in surprise and smiled.Getting down on her hands and knees, she took the dog's face in her hands. The puppy was drooling slightly, head sagging as he panted cheerfully. The girl shook her head, reminded unfailingly of a large war hound or old. "Lance?"

"It's settled then. In the morning, Ginny will make up posters that she can put up in Hogsmeade looking for the owner." When there was obviously no argument, he continued, "It's been a long night and I do believe I will retire. Good night, sleep tight, may no bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight Headmaster," Intoned Ginny and Hagrid waved his own farewell. The gameskeeper took his own leave and split off, leaving Ginny to make her way back to Sanctuary with a firm eye on the pup. Lance whined again, the same distinctive whine as before.

"What now?" Asked Ginny, turning to look at the dog and the turning away again, "You could have told me you had to go to the bathroom, rather than making a scene." She chided and soon as the dog was done they were walking back to Sanctuary.

Ginny crawled into bed with a contented sigh. With only a puppy's grace, Lance barreled up onto the bed and managed not only to topple her bedside table, but also trample a plant whose pot he'd used as a stool.

Looking from the dog to the plant mournfully and sighing, Ginny silently resolved to see if she couldn't revive it tomorrow. She snuggled the puppy to her chest and he woofed into her ear. "Love you too." Ginny murmured, sinking quickly into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3Edited

Chapter 3

The next morning came all too quick for Ginny, yet it was a Saturday, and that meant sleeping in and lazing about. Apparently the dog didn't know that.

"Go away." She growled, burying her head under the pillows and flapping a hand at the dog who was digging at her side. "Shoo!" She said and the dog knocked her pillows to one side, forcing her to retreat under the blankets. Lance was not so easily deterred and he followed to slobber all over her face.

"Eww! Yuck, Lance!" Ginny cried and threw off the covers. "Fine, I'm up! Happy?" She asked heatedly and dragged her weary, be-slobbered frame into the bathroom to take a shower.

The usual insanely frigid shower served to wake her and put her in the right mindset for the day. Glancing around dourly, Ginny dressed in a leaf green sweater her mother had made for her one Christmas and a long, loose, brown skirt that swirled around her boots.

With a few swishes of her wand, a long poster was hanging before her with a rough picture of Lance then his size and coloring. Multiplying it by a dozen with a complicated twitch, swish, then flick of her wand, Ginny tucked all of the copies into her large book bag amidst the broken quill nibs and spare bits of parchment.

Calling to Lance in a low undertone and checking to make sure the coast was clear outside, Ginny set out for the castle to breakfast and then inform Dumbledore that they were leaving.

* * *

It was a cold late-autumn day, blustery with the clouds a steely gray above them. Dark undercurrents looping through the silver mesh promised rain and the witch allowed herself a relishing smile. The rain washed everything clean with absolute impunity.

Leaving Lance outside with a wary eye around, Ginny made her way into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling, unfortunately, allowed the gloom outside to percolate down and no mean amount of candles would stave off it off.

Thus breakfast was a dreary affair, its only highlight coming when Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan performed a fairly unobtrusive Jelly-Legs Curse on a passing white-haired Slytherin who, in turn, shot around and hexed Ron with a hair-growth charm. Grinning madly, Ginny passed the rest of breakfast watching the by-play, rooting for one side and then the other.

The duels ended with a sharp reprimand from Professor Snape for a fork-tongued, Pinochio-nosed Malfoy and detentions for the Gryffindors, some who were sporting long, mousy tails and whiskers.

Quitting the Hall with a wide smile on her face, Ginny collected Lance from the base of the doors and led him back inside. The dog stiffened beside her once they passed through the main foyer that led into the Great Hall. Growling and hackles raised in challenge, he raised his nose and began to scent out the threat.

Slightly bemused and a little nervous, Ginny lay a hand on his head, "What is it, luv?"

"You're not allowed to have dogs on school property Weasel," Hissed a cool voice from the shadows and Ginny's hand went instinctively to her wand.

"What would you know of it?" Ginny asked, her heart jamming itself uncomfortably under her collarbone. Lance's lips curled back from his teeth and she tangled a hand in his fur to hold him. He quieted but his eyes tracked Malfoy as he moved across the room.

"Don't pretend like you've grown a back bone!" The boy's mirth was palpable, a force that roiled around the room. Ginny's stomach clenched and her breath shortened to an unsteady gasp.

"Malfoy! You leave my sister alone!" The cry came from Ron who was standing, red-faced in anger and shaking, by the Gryffindor table. He was flanked by Harry and Hermione, each half-risen from their breakfasts. Students brushed by them with an industrious intensity that made it quite clear that they wanted no part in this little drama.

"More to play? But I think the stench of rodent is becoming too overpowering..." Malfoy turned to the corridor leading to the dungeons, stopping only to toss a final jab back at the Gryffindors, "Keep an eye on that Virginia of yours, Weasley. Wouldn't want her to get hurt…or something."

"Ginny?" Said Hermione tentatively as Ginny whirled on them, "What's—" But Ron cut her off before she could finish.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded and Ginny shook her head mutely, an angry fuzz descending over her thoughts, "No? Good cuz Mum's gonna tear you apart the next time she sees you. What were you thinking? Not sleeping in your dorms?"

This seemed to remind him of a previous train of thought because he began to roar, words reverberating though the Hall, "And who is he? Where's he hiding? Because once I've found out who you've been sleeping with, he's DEAD! You are going to march your arse right up to those dorms and write a full letter of apology to mum...are you _listening_ to me Ginny?"

White with rage and impotent fury at his implications, Ginny said nothing, only pointed her wand and jerked, "Silencio!"

Without another word she tapped Lance on the shoulder and marched all the way to Dumbledore's office.


	4. Chapter 4Edited

CHAPTER 4

It was when she reached the stone gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office that the belated realization that she would need a password sank in. She stood there for a moment, curses frozen behind her teeth, and then slammed her fist into the door of the classroom across the way. How dare he? Her own brother call her a--no better than trash! That he would be so blind now, not even when his emotions and loyalties were tangled as they had been when it came to her and Harry. Gods and friggn' angels.

But bloodied knuckles aside, Ginny felt better. Sinking into a crouch by the foot of the gargoyle, she tried to think. Vaguely she remembered Ron saying it was Dumbledore's favorite candy at the time—wouldn't hurt to try at any rate.

"Mint Mice?" Asked Ginny and the gargoyle peered down at her, amused. "Maybe not," She thought some more, tossing out random guesses at random, "Licorice wands? Sugar Quills?"

"Say it with conviction dear," Encouraged a near portrait of an elderly woman who was nursing the end of a long licorice with relish.

"Sugar Quills." The gargoyle moved aside to admit her to a winding stair. "Thanks!" Ginny called over her shoulder and set off at a trot with Lance at her heels.

She climbed until she reached a large oak door with a heavy gold handle on it. Maneuvering the lever quietly, she tiptoed into the office and looked around.

There had been something that always bothered her,that she had to see before she could believe it real. Godric Gryffindor's sword, that which had carved out the mouth and sprayed her with a fine misting of its blood, pebbling on her skin. Never mind who'd wielded it, never mind Tom or Harry, the sword had saved her.

In the center of the circular study stood a desk with an empty cage and a few odds and ends on it heaped in tidy mountains. Against the walls stood bookshelves sagging with their burdens, rows of parchment, books, grim moirés, and thousand of baubles that she had no name for.

A crystal ball sat in a pestle-like object on his desk. Mist gathered and swirled in its depths, flashing green and gold lights twisting through like kami-kazi fireflies, pressing themselves up against the glass and extinguishing to respawn inwards.

Lance darted up, placed a paw on the table, and delivered a sound thwack that reverberated throughout the room. The crystal jumped and fell, rolling, into Ginny's palm. Grimacing, she glared at the dog who began to unabashedly lick his unmentionables.

The glare faded into a yawn and when she blinked, stars erupted behind her closed lids. Ginny was standing beside a boy no more surprised than she by her sudden appearance. She could feel the sea breeze on her cheek and the salty tang of the air stinging her throat. The sea's damp immediately set to work on her hair, curling it from a long amber braid into an impossible frizz.

"Oh, you're one of _those._ Okay!" Ginny didn't have to question him about those before he began firing questions at her. "Ma'am? Have you seen m' dog?"

Ginny turned and took stock of him, from his sunburnt cheeks and his flyaway red hair to his sweet child's smile. No more than twelve if a day and with a marked resemblance to Fred and George's childhood photos. A caution to be sure, but the witch felt her lips twitching into an easy smile.

"What does he look like hon?" She asked, vaguely surprised at how her own voice bore a strange likeness to her mother's.

"He's 'bou this high..." He waved his arms in the air, right about level to Ginny's waist. "He's only a pup really. Kinda bronzy? Like a the color of a pound." Ginny's heart froze. It couldn't be Lance, could it? "He's one of the five pups me old bitch bore yest' fortnight. Anywise,'s just that he's a pup an'…"

Ginny nodded kindly, wondering how to phrase her response, "Well, you see, I found a dog, a puppy really," At this the boy's eyes lit up.

"In'na your land?" Ginny hesitated, then nodded. "Good, then can you do me a favor?"

"It depends," admitted Ginny jokingly.

"Can you keep him there? Me Mum an' I 'ave our hands full with the other four tha' we can't really take care of them good."

"Well." Ginny corrected mindlessly, considering her options rapidly. While she would love to have the dog, she couldn't keep him on school grounds.

But somehow she got the feeling that Dumbledore had known where Lance had come from, and had urged her to name him instead. Naming was something that generally fostered affection… Her mind seemed to be running on a hamster wheel, tripping on the spokes until her feet were over her head and she found herself nodding.

"I think I could manage at that. My name's Ginny."

"Mine's Pierre," the boy answered promptly, grinning widely, "Here, I'll show you the way back. All you have to do is jump of the pier and out to sea. Got it?" Ginny nodded, surprised by his abruptness.

"Go quickly," Shadows were coalescing behind him but he barely spared them a glance until they began to move. When he did look at them, it was a distant kind of fear flickering in his eyes and an odd yearning.

Torn, she reached for her wand but he pushed her back. "Pierre?"

"G'bye Ginny. Take care of m' little lantern-fly." From within the folds of his clothes, the boy extracted a long set of pipes.

Lights began to dance on the edge of her vision, and her sight began to narrow yet…yet she could have sworn that there were two great pillars of light before her. A hand shoved her backwards and with a cry she fell from the dock to be swallowed into the frothing abyss. Pipes echoed over head and fireflies spun her head with talk of death and life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They stood for a long time, saying nothing at all. Finally he broke the connection and walked stiffly past her.

She sank weakly down to her knees and huddled against a bookshelf. Lance pushed his head into her lap and stared at her while she waded through her thoughts.

_A young Draco sat, transfixed in helpless horror, watching as 'Father' made that terrible green light. Draco's favorite uncle slumped to the floor, his head lolling at an awkward angle._

"_Take heed boy." Said Father, sneering at the body before sweeping out._

"_Uncle?" Whispered Draco, his hand quivering as he reached to touch his Uncle's frozen cheek._

"_Draco?" Asked, the cold, distant voice of 'Mother'. He looked at her and saw her features twitch as her eyes landed on the body of her brother, a sign of bad things sure to come. "Get out." Her voice was colder then he had ever heard it. "Get out!" She screeched and flailed at him._

_He ran for the door, darting out and racing along the corridors of the Malfoy mansion._

Ginny raced with him, seeing everything as he had, experiencing the growing emptiness and the void that the lack of love had left him.

_It was Draco's 1st year at Hogwarts._

"_Don't disappoint me Boy." Father's last words rang in his head._

"_I won't."_

_Unfortunately he was wrong. A Mudblood girl beat him in all of his subjects, and Scarhead Potter beat him out on the Quiditch field, the one place he had had confidence he would succeed._

_He had paid in blood when he went home._

Ginny's head hurt as she stumbled back to Sanctuary, but it was nothing to her heart. Such compassion as she had never felt before welled up in her, that she broke down in empty tears when she reached her doorstep.

Lance, sensing Ginny's mood, trailed behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible. At her dry wracking sobs, though, he woofed noisily and shoved her inside. She collapsed a chair, not even bothering to light the candles. Lance clambered onto her lap (although his hind legs hung off one side of her and his fore legs hung off the other side.

The clock chimed four loudly, waking Ginny. She raised her hand in protest to the day's last light streaming in the window, shinning directly into her eyes. Lance had woken in the night and was now curled in his doggy bed. Quietly she crept into the kitchen, fixing herself a late supper. She reached up and opened an almost empty cupboard and made a note to herself to make a trip to Hogwart's kitchen to restock.

For herself she made a bowl of cereal, barely checking herself after reaching for a dogbowl. Lance had woken and his tail thumped noisily against the wooden floor and he looked at her bowl hungrily.

Ginny remembered she hadn't fed him last night and shared her cereal with him. Lance licked his lips at the treat and gave her a quick, slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Ginny left him to the rest of her meal and trudged up the stairs to the library and slumped into the loveseat, kicking off her shoes before stretching out.

She tried to sort out what was in her head. Why had Malfoy been crying? What was on the paper? And more importantly_, what the hell happened?_ It's not every day one could see inside another's head, and these recent events certainly put a new spin on Malfoy. She knew, deep inside, she could never, ever truly hate him; she now understood him too well for that.

She grumbled, and sat up, suddenly restless. She stalked down stairs, irritable at her inability to sit still.

"We're going out Lance." His ears pricked forward at the word 'out'. He knew what that meant and ran to the door.

Ginny's hand was on the knob when she thought of something. Lance whimpered as she retreated back into the kitchen, hurriedly stuffing things into a large basket. A sense of urgency was growing in her now. She raced upstairs and grabbed her scrolls and a couple bottles of ink and a quill. She stashed them in the picnic basket and raced out the door with Lance barely ahead of her.

She let her running feet lead her where they would and they picked out hidden trails through the grass by the lake and to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had never been this close before, in all her days at Hogwarts, but there was something magnetic in there, pulling her unwaveringly to it but as soon as it had come, it stopped.

She suddenly felt that her whole life had been leading her up to this moment. She could either stay here or venture it; the choice was hers and no one else's. The pull was gone and even Lance stood stalk-still, waiting for her judgment.

She took a tentative step forward and Lance bounded ahead; her steps grew surer and she knew she had made a life changing decision.

AN. Oh wow...I'm amazed and flattered by your reviews, here's your update, sorry it's so short.

FieldofPaperFlowers- Cool pen name! I'm really glad you like it.

AngelofHell- Wow, I'm surprised by such an enthusiastic response! As for the dogs, I LOVE them! I have two poodles of my own...

Carmleinak- Well here's the end of your waitng.

3roken5oul- Oh, thankyou for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story, here's the update!

A note to everyone: I'm not going to be able to update so quickly because school has started up again, my apologies! I'll try and update when ever I have the time, but please keep this in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny walked a step or two behind Lance, thoroughly enjoying herself. A full moon now sat cradled in the clear sky and a thousand stars shone with magnificence; Ginny wandered on before stopping at a brook. She was indeed very thirsty and she cupped her hands to drink.

_Twang! _Ginny looked up in fear. A shaft of black metal whistled through the night, burying itself in her thigh. She fell backwards with a shrill scream and the water from her hands sloshed inside her mouth. She swallowed instinctively.

She could feel the poison from the arrow course through her veins, just as she could now feel many things. She felt the Heartbeat of the forest her bones, the water working it's strange magic, and many things she could not describe; every heartbeat in the forest was hers, from the mighty stag, to the giant spiders, to the smallest cricket, to the towering Oak, to the magical brook, she felt them all pounding in her heart.

It seemed for a moment that nothing stirred, every living being in the forest held it's breath, and then Ginny coughed and everything cascaded down on her.

The red fox in the burrow by the lake and under the great ash wanted to know when her pups were coming back.

A lonely salmon wondered where the tastiest worms were in the pool under the Hazel tree.

A moonsoaked rowan delighted in the clear air.

Ginny coughed again and was distinctly aware again of each being.

"Stop." She croaked, but the images and thoughts washed through her mind, heedless of her.

"Please..." Something listened, at the edge of her consciousness it waited patiently for her to summon it. "Help." She beseeched with a dying voice.

She was propelled back into her body forcefully. She sucked in air greedily and flopped on her back. She forced herself up and to look at her arrow wound.

The shaft was true and sat deeply in flesh. She shuddered from looking at it but she knew what she needed to do, the hard part being doing it. She ran a tentative hand down it's length. Her vision wavering; she felt herself on the edge of consciousness. She grit her teeth and pulled.

Her scream reverberated through the forest and in every mind of the creatures that dwelt there.

"Help..." And all faded to black.

She awoke with a painful head and an agony beyond description in her left thigh. She hesitated on the brink of wakefulness, weaving a few moments between dreams and half-realities before once again succumbing to unconsciousness.

Her left hand dropped into the shallow waters of the brook, a coolness slowly working itself up her arm, to her fore-arm, and gathering about the arrow-wound.

It was morning when she awoke again. She hissed as she rose to a painful sitting position. She looked at her cheap wristwatch and took note of the time; 4:03. She groaned and looked around for Lance, pointedly avoiding looking at the hideous black arrow and the caked, dried blood on her skirt.

She took in her surroundings with an amazed eye, everything suddenly seemed different. The light seemed to make the plants glow with a golden-green aura, the plants looking healthy, radiant, and alive. The sweet song of a morning bird drifted from the leafy canopy above her, sounding high, joyful, and beautiful throughout the forest, as if heralding her waking.

She lay and listened for awhile, having not seen Lance. She heard the pitter-patter of squirrels on branches and many sounds one does not hear unless one takes the time.

Slowly she began to examine what had occurred last night. There was now a pressure in her mind, contained only by another entity. Cautiously she reached out to it. It greeted her now somewhat remorsefully, ashamed, almost, of its rumbuncous greeting the night before. She stretched a tendril of thought to examine it.

Its origins were clearly magical, and now very, almost uncomfortably, familiar. She shook her head.

She rose, stoically biting back the pain. Her leg shivered under her, threatening to give way. She hesitantly took a few steps, testing her weight and how well it could carry her.

She called out in a whisper to Lance, but received no response, yet she had long since learned he would return to her when he willed.

She knew which way was out of the forest by some innate sense, no doubt one gifted to her the night before.

She limped along, thinking of anything and everything besides her wound. Who was her attacker? A centaur? Harry had told her of their disposition towards humans. A definite maybe. She fumbled for something else Or to think of as a wave of pain struck her. Malfoy? Now there was a mystery. What caused him to be so bitter, hateful, and wretched? His father? Or The Dark Lord? Was he already a Death Eater beyond salvation? Or could the right person cause him to change? Ginny painfully snorted at this; and yet some part of her resisted this cynic side and thought on. Could _she_ help him?

_Don't be stupid Ginny!_ She shook herself, breaking away into another train of thought. Yet the annoying voice in her head would not let her rest.

She went on, drowning out that consistent voice in her head that said '_Maybe, just maybe..._'

Reviewer Response:

3roken5oul- Glad you like!

FieldofPaperFlowers- Sad is good! Put I do hope taht you find some parts funny...

AngelofHell- DOGS RULE! ;D At any rate, I'll try to update...I hate school!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She arrived at the boundaries of the forest about 6:30, surprising seeing as she could have sworn it only took her maybe half an hour to get to the stream. Then again, her mind reasoned, you weren't hurt. She slowly nodded to herself but was unsatisfied. Surely...

She froze as she saw who was sitting under her tree; he who was the topic of her earlier thoughts.

Malfoy's silver hair shone in the sunlight, an unnatural color that Ginny had, until now, suspected of being dyed. His head was tipped up to the sun, his smoky eyes mirroring the clouds.

She stepped out of the shade and into the sun which lit up her hair like a torch, causing Malfoy's gaze to be drawn to her.

"Weasley." He acknowledged, his eyes only resting on her long enough to judge who she was.

"Malfoy." She said without much feeling. The trip through the forest had exhausted her and she wasn't up for a debate, nor was Lance around to protect her if Malfoy decided to hex her and she didn't quite think she had enough energy to protect herself.

She approached him and sank down wearily beside him a little ways away, there was no going in to Sanctuary till he left and somehow she didn't feel he was leaving any time soon.

"Leave me alone Weasel."

She ignored him and stared back into the dense shadows of the forest. Malfoy growled.

"Are you deaf as well as ugly? I said," She cut him off.

"I know what you said."

"Then move! Here I was having a good day until you had to show up and shove your freckled face into it!" She didn't say any more, just stared into the Forest. Some of the forest's calm must have rubbed off on me, she thought hazily.

"Weasley!"

"Shut up." He glared at her.

The silence stretched on, neither wanting to move, Ginny because she was to tired, and Malfoy because he did not want it to seem he was giving in and puzzled by her lack of response.

"Weasley, why the hell do you insist on staying here?" She didn't answer. "Answer me dammit." He jabbed her in the leg with an elbow, an unanticipated and certainly out of character bit of emotion. "Dammit Weasley!"

She looked at him in agony and immediately he knew something was wrong with this particular Weasley.

"Oh come off it! I didn't shove you that hard." She didn't answer, this time unable to. Her eyes rolled up, exposing the whites; she was unconscious.

"Oh damn." Malfoy got up, unsure of what to do. A real Malfoy would leave her there but he now found he couldn't do it.

Glaring and muttering under his breath he rolled her onto her back. He pulled off her robes and arched an eyebrow. He was mildly surprised at the wound the robes had been hiding. He smirked, so the Weasel had gotten in trouble. Now would be the perfect time to stalk off and begin telling everyone.

Malfoy walked a couple of yard before stopping. This was ridiculous! He could walk away and make her life hell...so why wasn't he doing it? He frowned crossly, and stalked over to the Weasel.

"You stupid bint. You'd better appreciate this." He heaved her into a fireman's lift, none to careful with her but to keep her blood from touching his clothes.

"Harry Potter." The whisper was right next to his ear.

"The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, the Golden Boy, he did this to you..." His moment of triumph was cut off as a door opened in the tree he had been sitting under.

He looked at in veiled amazement, and stepped inside with his burden and set her in one of the room's chairs.

"What the hell..."

He kicked shut the door and set about exploring.

He wove in and out of each room until he came to the bathroom; there he gathered what he deemed was necessary to fix up Ginny's leg, then returned to her.

He found he awake and negotiating the steps to the Library.

"Here." He said gruffly and offered his arm.

She regarded it for a moment and then placed her hand in his. She stiffened as he hesitantly put his hand on her elbow but let him be.

They reached the couch in the Library without any mishaps and in complete silence. Her legs buckled and she fell onto the couch, only to find her head cushioned by Malfoy's hand.

"Undress." He said, watching with detached amusement as she balked.

"What the hell! No way!" She said this all with false bravado, her body limp as a rag doll.

"So I can attend to your wound." She glared at him.

"This is all very kind of you but I think I can manage." He raised an eyebrow; they both knew how false that was.

"Fine." He nodded to her, then turned and left.

Ginny frowned, she wondered how long he would keep her secret, but it didn't matter now. She straitened and bit back her tears; painfully she dragged her leg around to where it would support her when she stood.

Drawing a rattling breath, she stood, nearly screaming. Chest heaving and darkness crowding the edge of her vision, she hobbled a step then sinking to her knees. Crawling, she reached the stairwell and froze. Where was her wand? She could heal herself with it.

Letting herself lie on the ground, she feebly searched her pockets. _...wand...wand...wand...wand...wand...wand..._ She chanted in her head as she came up empty. If she didn't do something, she would die.

"Weasley?" The voice of Draco Malfoy sounded down stairs, definitely angry about something. "Weasley!" She could feel the vibrations of his feet coming up the stairs against her cheek on the floor. She moaned.

He burst in, coming to halt at her head.

"Oh hell." She couldn't agree more with his sentiments. What she didn't expect was for him to scoop her up, grunting, and deposit her on the couch.

"Listen, I'm going to stay here; they've already locked the doors." She nodded, her sight almost consumed by black.

"You need a..." His voice faded to a distant buzz and Ginny knew no more.

When Ginny was aware of what lay around her, it was clearly morning. She was on her own bed in her underwear and bra, only a dull ache in her reminding her of her wound.

She quickly went through her thoughts of the day before..._arrow shaft...poison...forest...walking...Malfoy...MALFOY?! _Her eyes flew open. Oh no...he hadn't...he wouldn't..._Tom..._

She thrashed about, knocking her sheets off onto the floor and ignoring the pain in her leg.

"What the hell Weasley?!" Malfoy burst in, dressed in his shirt and pants, looking to have just taken a shower with wet hair.

"What happened?" She screeched and grabbed a reading candle and brandished it at him.

He looked at her with disgust. "I jabbed you. You fainted. Door in tree appeared. I walk in, put you down and try to go to the castle only to find that it has already been locked up. I come back to find you passed out on the floor. Heal you. Put you in bed and sleep on that couch of yours."

She observed him quietly but saw nothing in his impassive face. "Fine."

"Is that all?"

She nodded and turned her back to him, a clear dismissal.

She heard him go walk down stairs and gather his things before slamming the front door.

She nodded tiredly off to sleep, but not before realizing tomorrow was Christmas. _Damn._

3roken5oul- I'm glad you found that unexpected! It's no fun when one reads fics and knows what's going to happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Dracosbaby- Yeah, Ginny has it rough, but she'll pull through, have no fear. Yes, Draco is a jerk, but not through and through. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN.- 22 reviews...I'm floored by all of you responses, you guys rock!

WARNING! There will be some fould language in this chapter.

Ginny eyed the portrait of the Fat Lady with distrust and unease. Why was she here again. Oh, yes, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die asked her to come...and that was a valid reason why? If she remembered correctly, he made her life miserable...

Ginny hissed and clenched her teeth..._Just do it and get it done..._

She said the password in a tone that forbade discussion and swept in, intent on intimidating the crap out of the Gryffindors and leaving.

Perhaps she should have been sorted into Slytherin...She inwardly smiled at the idea, her mood at the moment was well suited to that house.

"Ginny?" The incredulous voice behind her quavered. She snapped around and faced a shocked Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Neville." She had never disliked this boy, and actually even considered one of the closer things she had to a friend; she found that her resolve to be threatening was weakening. She frowned at herself and said in a slightly more temperate voice, "Lovely day, no?"

She winced as she said it; it was dark, overcast, and alternating between hail, snow, and frigid rain.

"Indeed." He said, eyeing her less nervously and believing she had intended it as a joke. "Where've you been? We never see you besides in classes, and someone said you were sleeping in a boy's dormitory, but of course I didn't believe them."

She regarded him intensely, watching with veiled amusement as her squirmed under her gaze. She was spared answering by the arrival of Harry, resplendent in a green Weasley sweater and smiling broadly.

"Ginny! Glad you could make it." He sounded different and Ginny momentarily entertained the thought that perhaps he'd finally cracked. One could always hope.

"Harry." She nearly spat out, her patience was wearing thin.

"Here, let me take your coat." Neville squeaked and Ginny shrugged it off and handed it to him. She was wearing a long skirt that brushed the floor and an emerald green knit, her hair flowed down her back, held away from her face by large clip at the back.

Lance decided to make himself at home and leaped onto the Gryffindor couch, his muddy paws regarded angrily by the other house mates.

"Shall we?" Harry said and she did not answer, opting for just settling down by Lance. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So how's the school year been for you?"

"Fine." She answered shortly, eyeing the cracking flames with unease; she found they drew up images of burning and desolation, charred, blackened stumps. She shivered and drew her attention to Harry.

"Why do you insist on my being here?" She decided to take the initiative; Harry looked at her, the sudden change taking him by surprise.

He finally rubbed his hands and looked her in the eye, reminding her clearly of the time when he had invited her for Christmas.

"Ginny, to tell the truth," He paused and glanced around, "You've really put a damper on your relationship with Ron, not to mention everyone else. We're worried sick." She raised an eyebrow. _I can't believe this._

"We?" She hissed and Harry looked at her in alarm. "You _bastard._ You bloody FREAKING BASTARD!" She balled her hands into fists as her old heartache brought on by their break-up flared to life.

She watched as he took a step back and looked at her as if she were a deranged animal. It calmed her, bringing her down to earth, seeing fear in his eyes.

"This is honestly pitiful Harry." She whispered, yet it echoed around the silent, watching Common Room. "You cheat on me with that bitch and expect me to buy this? You are fuller of bullshit than Malfoy!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Ron now entered the frey. "Harry would _never _cheat on you, you must have made a mistake."

"You fool." She spat. "You _fool!" _Ron stepped back, amazed by her adamancy. "Cho Chang was bloody running her hand up and down his ass and he was _moaning!_ Don't you even think of telling me it was a mistake."

Ron opened his mouth and closed in several times while Ginny seethed.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"No." She screamed and walked out of the room.

It was the third night of the full moon; it shone in the sky, lighting her heart with an ethereal touch. She came to the steps of Sanctuary but paused and looked out across the moon-light landscape.

Without knowing quite why, she began making her way into the Forest. With each step inside, her senses heightened until she knew where to step to not turn a leaf, not break a twig, flit through the forest like an unseen shaft of moonlight. Her fight was erased from her mind; she was beyond feeling.

She came upon a clearing where shadows danced in the center with moonbeams, weaving sensuously with unheard music. Ginny clapped her hands, as a queen would call court. A shadow came and bowed to her and she gravely curtsied.

It shook its head and she felt insubstantial hand taking her coat and unbuttoning her blouse. She did not protest as they stripped her down. She walked into the moonlight and she felt other hands doing something to her hair and helping her into more clothes. She kept her gaze strait ahead, in an almost unconscious daze of being.

_Dance._ The earth breathed around her, its own beat in her heart.

She lifted her arms and placed her feet apart, striking her starting lift. She flowed into each move brushing this way, sliding that, her feet taking her into the forest. She jumped, tossed her head, and dove about, suspended by power at some points, never laying down, letting and leading the night on.

Review Response:

Terrisina Dragonwagon- But of course! :D

Birdie num num- Thank you and here's the chapter!

Dracosbaby7- All will be revealed in time...I sound stupid saying that....At any rate, I'm glad you find my story interesting, thank you!

3roken5oul- I'm glad you found Draco not lacking in depth. Well, I'm sorry there's nothing about him in this chapter and that their romance is moving so slow, I just want to build it up. Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny woke naked in a bed of soft ferns, her feet sore and throbbing, no doubt danced raw. As she remembered the dance, she shivered in delight. She reached with her left hand to where she knew her cloak would be, again with that inner sense she had been coming to terms with.

She rose and the ferns sprang up without her weight on them. She smiled, but with a shock, realized it was Monday...classes!

She began running through the forest, her feet flying over the ground. The branches didn't hinder her and the rocks seemed to jump from her path other than trip her.

She stopped huffing and out of breath at the edge of the forest, hastily buttoning her blouse, dragged on her skirt, pulling on her Weasley sweater, before throwing on her Hogwarts robe.

She stumbled into the Great Hall in time to see the last student finishing breakfast and leaving. She ran to her first class, her chest heaving and her face flushed.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall loomed over her. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, class started ten minuets ago!" Ginny nodded and turned to her seat, ignoring the dirty looks the other members of her house were giving her.

She arrived at Herbology early, tierd and spent from her night in the woods, just making it in time.

"Miss Weasley, you look tierd dear." Ginny nodded, her heart warming for the sweet Professor. "Now class, I'd like to introduce my teaching assistant, Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny swing her head around, her eyes wide until they landed upon Malfoy's smirking face.

"He'll be helping me for the rest of this year instead of taking an extra elective, so everyone give him a big hello!" She smiled cheerily and the class murmured sullenly 'hello', some adding adjectives to describe him.

"Now please look up here. This," She said, holding a large, leafy plant up for the class to examine, "Is a plant widely known for its difficulty to grow, incidentally it is what each of you will be growing in order to pass my class." A collective groan rose up from the class, earning them a wider smirk from Malfoy. Ginny sighed and tried to pay attention to the teacher and not Malfoy. "Can someone tell me what this is?"

The Hermione of the sixth years shot her hand up. "Yes Helen?"

"Manitril!" She grinned as she had just won the lottery.

"Don't piss yourself." Ginny heard Malfoy mutter and shot him a dark look but had to smile all the same.

"Miss Weasley! Since you don't seem to need to pay attention because you already know everything, tell me what conditions are ideal for Manitril?"

Ginny looked at her, shocked. "Uhhhhh..." She stuttered and the class erupted into giggles.

But there was something in the back of her mind, a small wispy voice. _I like sunny locations protected from the strongest winds, such places as cave fronts or ravines._

Ginny felt her eyes widen, the plant was _talking_ to her.

"Manitrils like sunny places protected from winds like cave fronts or ravines." She blurted out, praying the information was right and she was not insane.

There was a long silence where the student shifted their gazes between the Professor and Ginny.

"Very good." The Professor nodded. "But please pay attention."

The lesson went smoothly up to when the plants were distributed.

"Well you look terrible on a good day, but now you'd make a hag look like a goddess." She didn't even need to look up to see who it was. There was a small tug on her hair and she whirled around to see Malfoy proffering a twig. She glared and watched him let it fall between his fingers.

"Why thank you." She snapped, immediately her gut wrenched.

"I know you parents are poor, but can't they at least pay to shoe their child?"

Ginny looked up into Malfoy's face and then to her feet, which were, as she now noticed, lacking shoes. She turned red and the class erupted into laughter.

She endured it silently, caressing the stem of her Manitril, listening to its whispering voice instead of the howls of the class. Eventually their laughter subsided and the lesson resumed.

The lunch bell rang and there was a stampede for the doors, but Ginny hung back, walking sedately to Sanctuary to find another pair of shoes. The classes jeers echoed in her head, and her heart fell.

"Weasley!" She turned in time to see Malfoy jog up to her. "You forgot this." He glared and shoved her satchel into her hands.

"Thanks." She said coldly, turned, and began walking again.

He sneered and then took off.

Ginny frowned and began pondering the mystery that was Malfoy.

First off, why did he carry her into Sanctuary when he could have so easily left her? Second, why did he heal her? Third, why did he run to catch her to give her her satchel when he didn't have to? Ginny frowned and ground her teeth, he was so _frustrating!_ Why did he do all of those things if just to ridicule her the next minute?

She flung the door to Sanctuary open with as much force as possible, waking Lance who gave her a reproachful glare. She stomped up the stairs and began tossing her other shoes at the wall, eventually settling for sturdy boots.

Ginny, sat on the bed, looking mournfully at her Manitril, finally picking up the shoes and sitting the plant on the window sill.

Still, something was deeply troubling her, how had she spoken to the Manitril? Hesitantly, she stretched out a thought out to one of her other numerous plants, one that happened to be a rosemary.

_Hello? _She shook with fright at the response.

_Hello! Oh Goddess, it's so good to actually meet you Lady!_ Ginny was almost overwhelmed.

_Oh, _She paused and groped for something to say,_ it's a pleasure to meet you too. Is there anything you'd like? Water? A different location?_ Her forehead creased with the effort of keeping the conversation, it was certainly taxing.

_A fine sprinkle of water would be appriciated, thanks. So you're the new Lady? You certainly seem young..._She took a cup form the counter and filled it with water, pouring some at the base of the stem.

_Lady? _She queried.

_The _Lady, _dearie, but it is better not talk about it any more._ Ginny tried and tried but she would recieve no more from the rosemary.

_Well that was interesting, to say the least!_ She smiled despite herself, the rosemary was such a funny plant.

Well, hmm, what was this Lady? She frowned, the rosemary seemed to think it was _her._ But that was impossible. Impossible.

Review Response:

Dracosbaby7- Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter helps you out just a bit in the mystery.

3roken5oul- Indeed! But (sadly) the (not so) crushed git (Harry) will (unfortunately) come into play later.

DragonSpitfire22- Wow, you seem to have a good grasp on the plot...well, it wasn't quite the poison, but yeah, you're really close. They're all interrelated into one giant mess. Great no? ;D

Hoppers- Thanks, and here's the chapter!

Lily Dwarf- Thanks, and here's the chapter!

Terrisina Dragonwagon- Yes, the lack of Draco in the last chapter was regrettable, but he's in this chapter isn't he? Alright, the mystery slowly begins to unravel....Mwahahahahaha!

Yavi- Eep, your pen name's confusing! But thanks for the review...yes it was convenient and eep! Now that you point it out, all of that was a bit convenient...poop. But thanks, I try.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny was plagued mercilessly by the same question all week, never a waking moment without curiosity.

"Argh! It's driving me _mad!_" She hissed within the safety of Sanctuary.

Eventually, more to keep her sanity rather than of a desire, she found herself wandering up to the school one weekend in search of her answer.

"Lady...lady...hmmmmm..." She mumbled under her breath, skimming over an assortment of titles, running her fingers down the spines with a thoughtful look on her face. This was how Harry found her.

He was not looking forward to this meeting, not at all. He knew what needed to be done, the hard part was doing it.

"Ginny." He winced at his voice, it was different, darker, more sinister sounding than he had intended. "Ginny, we need to talk."

She faced him with defiance, he noted. He was always drawn in by her deep eyes, by her flaming red hair, by her haunting beauty. As she faced him now, and he noticed subtle differences; she no longer slouched, by stood, rather, as a queen with her head back and shoulders straight, her hair was let down instead of pulled strictly away from her face, but her eyes...clearer than ever and terrible with undiluted power.

He shook himself, _Potter, don't make this harder on yourself or her than you have to._

"Yes?" Said Ginny, her eyes wary, and her body taunt and prepared for a battle.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you, I beg you to hear me out." He could see her freeze at his words, surprised and confused.

"Whatever." She said, trying to express indifference.

"It didn't work out for us."

"No shit." She interrupted.

"But don't take it out on your brother." She raised an eyebrow, fighting back maniacal laughter.

She rolled her eyes and spoke. "If I remember correctly, it was you who cheated on me!"

Harry winced, he didn't know when he had asked Ginny out that he was still carrying a torch for Cho, and he came undone when Cho came back asking forgiveness. That was how Ginny found him. God knew how many times he had tried to speak to her, only to look into her eyes and have second thoughts. It had been a long while since he had spoken with Ginny, and he longed to do so again, if just as a friend. Harry knew he still harbored feelings for her and he longed to hear her laughter and feel the calm that descended upon him when he spoke to her...to feel her lips upon his...

Neither of them needed the heartache. He was still amazed that she came to Christmas at all, so maybe she wanted to be friends as much as he did.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't ever mean to harm you." He was surprised by the harsh laughter that grated from her mouth.

"Bullshit. Potter, I don't know how long I can keep talking to you without hexing you to next Tuesday and back."

"Ginny, I'm begging for your forgiveness!" He bowed his head and dropped to a knee. "Please!"

Ginny stared open-mouthed at him. He was on his _knees._ Hadn't the feud been going on long enough? It had almost been a year.

He looked at her now, his eyes boring into hers. There were no emotions there, they that had long been the key to reading her heart was now gone, an empty green-gray void left.

She hissed and glared at him. "If you think you can just say sorry and this is all over, you're _dead_ wrong. When we dated, I had eyes for no one else but you, I _trusted _you and you have to idea how long it took me to work up to doing that, after _Him._ This will never be over for me, but it will end for you."

He looked at her fearfully, wouldn't..._kill_ him, would she? No no, he was jumping to conclusions...

"Potter, I forgive you, but I will never forget." He found himself nodding, tears in his eyes, his head bursting with surprise.

"Thank you."

"Don't."

Early January had come and gone, the worst storm of the season having just passed as well. Rattling and banging against the windows of Sanctuary, the great tree nearly trembling with its ferocity.

It was the day after the storm, yet a chill still hung on the air, its icy tendrils working their way through Ginny's cloak to assault her skin. Yet it didn't bother her unduly, she thought, walking at a leisurely pace through what she now was beginning to call her Domain.

She walked through the forest, taking no heed of the temperature, bending to touch stems and leaves, speaking through the mind in a way that was now comfortable to her. She checked in the animal's burrows, helping if she could, taking care of kits while their parents hunted for food.

It was late after noon when she sensed a disturbance in the woods. It felt dark, mutated, and...hungry, ravenous for flesh and thirsty for blood. With growing horror she felt it take the life of a stag, ending its life swiftly with one large bite of its powerful jaws.

With no moment to think, she warned every animals she could reach with her mind away from it, her fear all the evidence they needed.

She began walking steadily to the creature, her heart racing and her breathing irregular; Goddess was she scared. But it was harming her people so it must pay.

Lance materialized at her side, melting out of the Forest's shadows like a giant apparition.

Of all the beings she had spoken with within the Forest, Lance's mind was the only one with which she could not commune. It was strange, to be sure, but she found that it didn't bother her, she knew he would speak to her in time.

Now there was a second presence, one that made her squirm, it seemed to give off a feeling of old books and cheap perfume from many Christmases ago, yet there was also a third presence, one that she knew all to well...Hermione and Ron!

Those fools! They were sure to get themselves killed!

She doubled her pace, sprinting past the trees and into the small clearing where she knew they were.

"Stupefy!" She heard Ron's voice, going up and down with fear-induced squeaks.

"Percales Totalus!" There was Hermione's voice.

She knew their spells would be useless, it was a werewolf she saw now. Its silvery pelt shimmering as it danced about them, swiping with narrow misses. It was playing with them, snapping at Hermione's robes and pushing Ron down into the dirt.

Ginny stared for a moment before her wits returned to her.

_Stay away from them! _She put all of her power behind the words, breaking through his frenzied mind.

_No._ It said, its amusement clear. _Would you take their place Lady? _Its tone was taunting, daring her to take its challenge.

_Yes._ She thought defiantly, stepping into the clearing's dim light.

"Ginny?!" Ron cried in anguish as the wolf raked his claws across his arm.

"Go back! We can handle this!" Hermione screamed.

"Come and get me wolf." She said looked it in the face.

Its eyes glinted with the prospect of a challenge and jumped at her as she ran, its pursuit carried on swift paws.

O.O

O.O

O.O

Goodness...

_Sixteen _reviews....I'm amazed.

I swear, I just about dropped dead when I saw my in-box. You guys are the greatest!

Terrisina Dragonwagon- I've never read it but I'll look it up at the library! Thanks for the review!

3roken5oul- Go soft? Ginny? No way! It's like when someone you absolutely loath says something funny and you're reminded that they do have a somewhat less hate-able side...this lasts for a total of what? 6 seconds? And then they say something to get your goat and then you have to remind yourself that gazing fondly at fond objects is a cause for concern. ;D I know there isn't any Draco in this one, but I think you'll LOVE the next chapter...

Hoppers: Indeed. :D Thanks! I love surprises (as long as they're good ones...)

lizz- Thanks and I will.

Ron is so hot- O.O Wow, you reviewed.every.single.chpater...O.O Thanks!- Must agree with the pen name, but grins Draco...I'd take him any day. ;D Cliffhangers...if there's a chapter afterwards I will forgive the author.

Dracosbaby7- Thanks! I thought it was an interesting twist, but there are draw backs as you'll find out later. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! cough sorry. :P)

Emikae- Cool pen name! Well, she'll find out later, and so will all of you. (I'm evil, so sorry.) But I will say this, you're scarily close. Thanks for the review!

Yavi- Thanks BFF! You always give input even when I don't. Off to review!

NOTE: Go read 'Aran'sApprentice-Meahow''s fic. If you like Metroid, you'll LOVE her fic, honestly! Go!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginny ran for all she was worth, hearing the ever looming threat thundering through the brush behind her. She knew that the plants and trees would do all within their power to hinder him so she could get away.

A sort of plan was forming in her mind and she quickly through herself forward. If she could just reach the river...

She cleared the bank of the river and was halfway across when the wolf broke through the forest's bounds.

She knew no creature of evil could cross the river, thus making it perfect protection until she could find a more effective way of binding the werewolf.

_Coward._ It hissed in her mind. _Come and fight me like a wolf._

She shook her head and lay on the ground, trembling. She put her hands on her knees and her head on her hands, trying to regain her breath.

She carefully gazed out from under her eyelashes at the wolf and then her surroundings, her gaze finally landing on the smooth river rocks.

Picking one up, she let it sit in the bottom of her hand, another idea forming.

The wolf growled and bared his teeth at her but did not cross.

She would have but one chance, she had to be swift and hope her aim was true. She fumbled with her wand for a moment and shifted it into her left hand while she had her rock in the right.

Sending up a silent prayer to the Goddess she threw.

It seemed as if it would miss intirely but it dropped slightly, hitting the wolf on the spine. With an alarming crack, the wolf dropped to the ground, motionless. Ginny waited, wondering if was stunned, playing possum, or dead. She struggled to her feet and waded across the stream slowly, all the while keeping careful watch on the wolf.

She approached cautiously, coming up from behind and down wind. She nudged it with her wand and didn't know to be relieved or frightened out of her wits when she saw its chest move.

"Wingardium Leviousa. Locomortar motis!" She said and waved her wand at it. She stared at it for a moment, shivering at the thought of what those powerful jaws could do with just one snap; the wolf's untamable beauty, its wild eyes that glowed. She silently considered her options, finally opting to take it to Doumbledore, he would know what to do.

She walked for a while before she felt a tug on her magic, and heard the crack in her spell. Eyes wide with fear, she spun around, she felt canine teeth sinking into her arm.

She screamed and her world went black.

Ginny awoke with an unimaginable feeling welling inside. There was a writhing darkness but it was tainted with a dark, inky green mass that fought with it.

The feeling grew and she felt like letting a howl burst from her chest; one of new joy and freedom; of running with the green turf under your paws, the night wind ruffling your fur, and the pack around you, howling with your voices mingling and strong.

Frightened, she called out to the beings with the forest with her mind but felt nothing but hunger in return. She rose shakily, weaving and nearly falling. She stood and stumbled about, her mind in turmoil. It was a decidedly odd feeling; she felt that she had limbs where she was lacking, and should actually be walking on all fours.

She shook herself and crouched on her hands and knees and pushed up, feeling her spine crack and work all of the kinks out. She didn't feel like smiling, baring her teeth, so she opted for crinkling her eyes in mirth. She flexed her muscles, watching in fascination as they rippled across her abdomen. Her nosed twitched, picking up more smells than any human ever could. Honestly, how could she have never smelled this before? She wondered.

Yet at the back of her mind a voice screamed in terror. _Ginny! GINNY! What are you doing. Stop it! No! Don't!_

A rabbit quivered in the bushes and Ginny's mouth watered with anticipation.

_What am I doing?_ Ginny's heart froze and she couldn't believe what only a moment ago she had been contemplating.

She stood shakily and close to tears. What happened?

She turned around allowing her eyes finally to rest upon the dead wolf with her blood on its muzzle. It had given her this curse, and she knew it had died doing so.

She gasped as the full implications hit her.

She was a werewolf. _Araou-loupe_.

Reviewer Response:

eminkae-:D Thanks! I hope this was an unexpected twist, you'll see how it changes her in other chapters. This was a lot of fun to write! Yeah, I know what you mean about them being predictable! Oy, there are always a few good one though...ever read 'The Lammentations of A Starry Eyed Twit?" It's hilarious, and although not Ginny/ Draco, it's one of the better fics I've read. Thanks for the review!

Kia- Thanks for the review. Yeah, Ginny's kinda pretty, but more stunning than beautiful. The werewolf fights her and she's not so much as a commander but rather a friend.

Jessica Weasley- Okay, I'll remember that. Thanks for the review!

crazyred- Your review made me laugh! Well, I do try to update quickly to make up for it! :P The Womping Willow...now there's an idea! sigh But alas, I've already done the chapter. Thanks for the review!

AngelofHell- Poor you! Been there done that torture. I hope you don't get in trouble on my account! Thanks for the review and I hope you're released soon!

3roken5oul- Wow, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about my style. Thanks! And yes, the werewolf was a turn of events and I hope it wasn't too obvious what was going to happen. Yet on the other hand, what the change causes is, I hope, unexpected. But I'll update soon so you can find out just what those are...(I'm so evil. ;D)

hoppers- :D Thanks for the review!

Terrisina Dragonwagon- Ok, I'll request it at the library. Thanks for the review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny sat quietly in her last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked wearily at the teacher and tried her best to ignore the urge to lunge and snap at the stupid little fat man in front of the classroom.

"Who can tell me how to make a Patronus?" He asked patiently, his gaze landing eventually on a Slytherin sixth year.

"You focus all of your energy on one particular happy memory, that happiest one you've got, and say the words." The Professor nodded and smiled.

"And their uses?"

"To drive back beings of evil, one such as Dementors and the like."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin!"

Ginny allowed her eyes to glaze over, recounting in her mind last night's romp. She could control the change now, alternating with ease between beast and woman, the hard part being donning the human form again. Why change ever?

But those thoughts scared her and she quietly harbored the fear that one day she wouldn't _want_ to change back...

"Miss Weasley!" The teacher waved his hand in front of her nose. "Please demonstrate a Patronus for us."

Ginny stared at him. Why her? She frowned but complied.

She drew up the sensation of being a wolf, that freedom and power...

"Expecto Patronus!" No silvery mist gathered at the end of her wand, there was nothing.

The class snickered at her and the Professor's face fell.

"I'm disappointed, please try again."

This went of for the duration of the period and when the bell finally rang, Ginny was about ready to pull her hair out.

A figure in the shadows smiled and walked away.

Ginny woke early Sunday to the sound of something knocking on her tree.

"Ginny! Open up! We know you're in there!" It was the Dream Team. She looked about fearfully, how had they found her?!

She snarled and grabbed a robe to wrap about herself. She stomped down the stairs and threw open the door.

"How did you find me?" She snapped and glared at them.

"Ginny?" Hermione squeaked and Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" She glared and then ushered them in and up to the library.

They sat on the couch and she folded to sit on the floor. "Why have you come?"

"Ginny...what happened to you? You look, well, different."

"Look." Said Hermione and held up her compact and allowed Ginny to see herself.

("You actually carry one of those things _around?!_" Asked Ron in a disbelieving whisper and Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

"Yes you idiot, _all _girls do. It's a fundamental." Ginny snickered and held up the mirror.)

Her hair was unbrushed and flowing behind her in a fiery red mane and she resisted the urge to groom herself with her tongue. Her cheek bones were more defined and her lips less full then before. Her eyes were a dark, feral green and shinning. Her body was taunt and sinewy; all in all she thought any wolf or human with half a mind would find her irresistible. Her eyes crinkled and she handed the compact back to Hermione.

"I look good." She said and they looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah...I guess." Harry frowned but continued. "Hermione and Ron told me what happened in the forest, to a point, but we want to hear what happened afterwards, among other things." He looked pointedly about the room.

"This is Sanctuary. What happened is that I made so that the wolf will never harm anyone again." They nodded and chewed over the information.

"Okay, but how did you make sure?" Ron asked and Ginny cut him off rudely.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" The frowned at her but she grinned back at them.

"Fine."

"Is that all?" They nodded reluctantly. "Now how did you find me?"

"Marauder's Map." She nodded, she knew of the map having found them talking about it some years before.

"Alight." She nodded and they sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I guess we'll be leaving now." Said Hermione uneasily with a quick glance to Ron and Harry. Ginny nodded and showed them door.

"Good that's over." She said to Lance and he woofed in agreement.

Reviewer Response:

Terrisina Dragonwagon: Yes, poor Ginny. Who will help her? Not her Prince Draco? (Don't worry, next chapter will have PLENTY of him, fear not! ;D

emikae: It's by She's a Star, great story! She's still trying to come to grips with what's happening and although she's pretty well off, she's kinda tipsy emotionally. There's an idea, I'll think about it, thanks.

Bri: Thanks! Hey, you have the name of one of my friends! Kewl!

Sappjody: Well, I have a LOTR fic in the works but I think I'll finish 'Sanctuary' first.

JessicaDracoMalfoy: Thanks!

Hoppers: Glad you're surprised, and sorry for the short chapter and the wait, it was my bro's b-day and the 'Let's Torture Niamh Association' (aka my teachers) joined in and made a TON of homework. sigh

LilyDwarf: Thanks!

kia: I hope you haven't forgotten and sorry for the wait! Homework sucks.

3roken5oul- This chapter only shows the tip of the ice berg complication wise. Thanks for keeping with the story, your reviews always make me smile.


	13. Chpater 13

Chapter 13

There was a restless malice in the Forest, one that alarmed the animals, sent them scurrying into their burrows to shiver and roll their eyes with mindless fear.

Ginny felt it, a darkness like a night with no stars, but with tremendous power. She felt tendrils of dark mist obscure her vision of parts of the forest, blinding her to all goings on.

She sighed and turned to the library, dark mist with a feeling of terror...not much to go on.

It was a stormy, overcast day quickly fading into night. A solitary man stared out into the coming darkness from the Quidditch stands.

_Dusk_, he thought and watched the light gray and purple hues fade into dark blue then black.

He had received his summons to the Dark Lord and his choice lay before him. To pledge himself to a dying shell of a wizard, flee, or ignore it. He frowned, it was one of Those decisions, one that you knew would decide your life forever.

He shook his arm out of his sleeve and gazed at his pale fore arm, imagining how the Dark Mark would look engraved upon it.

A movement caught his eye and as he watched a lithe form slid from between the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

He smiled to himself, who would he catch out at night? Somehow taking away house points always made him feel better...

He slid off the stands and ran down the steps and out onto the grass.

"You there! Stop it this instant!" He yelled and swung his arm.

With inhuman speed it ran up to him and landed on his chest. He felt wind rush over his head as something leaped at the space where he had been.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled and squirmed out from the thing and sprang to his feet.

His hand went to his wand and fired a spell at the thing.

"Stupify! Lumos!" His wand tip lit up the area and he was able to see the it.

One of the large spiders of the forest lay stunned at his feet, hairy, ugly and with long insincors dripping with poison.

He shook himself and squared his shoulders.

"Addva Kadav..."

"NO!"

For the second time that day he felt himself being plowed into the ground by an unseen force.

It...she as he felt it, held her right hand on his wrist, pinning it to the ground, and her left hand on his mouth to stop him from finishing his spell. She was straddling him with a knee dangerously close to his unmentionables and her other knee on his leg.

"Don't you dare Malfoy!"

He winced as she shifted her weight to the knee on his leg and looked the female Weasley in the eye.

"Weasley! Kindly get off of me!" He used his left hand to shove her roughly to the side and she fell off.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She screeched in his ear.

"Killing a dangerous animal!"

"No you won't!"

"I sure as hell will!"

"I won't let you!"

"Like you can stop me?"

"I sure can!"

"Bull!"

"I can!"

He looked her in the eye and snorted. "Right. Prove it."

She glared at him and then moved the knee between his ever so slightly to remind him she very well could.

They sat like statues, locked into a staring contest.

There was a rustling behind Malfoy and as the turned... 

A sharp pain shattered through Ginny's being and her world faded into a small pinprick and then dissappeared all together.

Review Response:

emikae- Enough Draco for you? ;D Poor Ginny indeed.

3roken5oul: blush Dang! blush You're really too kind to my ego! I just about started floating when I read your review! Thank you! And here's your Drakie! ;D

lizz: :D Yes, many more tricks up my sleeve!

Hoppers: Here's you 'D/G' goodness! ;D Plus much more to come!

Terrasina Dragonwagon-You'll see! Do you like Draco in this chapter?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was night, that much was ascertained as Ginny woke to the sight of a thousand stars shinning through the forest's canopy.

She moaned, shaking her aching head and wincing as the forest's night sounds grated on her tender ears.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, waiting for he roaring in her ears to pass. She gazed about, stretching a tentative strand of thought to the Forest around her.

There was nothing. All connections to the Forest had been severed completely. There was only silence where there should have been thoughts, nothing but empty echoes of her former power.

She sniffed tentatively, using her wolf's sense of smell to distinguish her surroundings. She smelled fear...she felt her eyes widen, this was one of the areas that she could not feel in the Forest. She was dead to the voices of the People.

She let her gaze wander, picking out the familiar forms of looming trees and thick underbrush. A sparkle of silver caught her eye, looking at it closely she realized it was the still form of Malfoy.

She rose and trudged to were Malfoy was. She crouched, wincing as her head throbbed, and checked for his pulse. It was not quite strong, but there. Knocked unconscious? Ginny grabbed his shoulders and shook him, watching as his head lolled about.

"Fine." She sniffed and let him fall back.

She carefully cleared debris away from a spot to start a fire. On principle, she didn't like fires, but they were useful in their own way and used correctly, very helpful.

She gathered dead wood and kindling after making a ring of stones; she quickly muttered a spell and then fed the growing fire.

She cast a long look to Malfoy, finally heaving by his armpits to the fireside. He didn't wake and Ginny huddled in her cloak to gaze at the fire.

It was near midnight when he woke, giving Ginny, who had lapsed into quiet contemplation, a scare when he moaned and levered himself up.

He moved with an easy grace that Ginny, who had always been at odds and ends with her gangly body, envied. He shook his head and his hair caught the light, flashing like a blade of silver.

But that was her mood talking.

"Weasley?" He rasped out, his voice scratchy with surprise. She didn't answer, preferring to ignore him for the moment. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She had been pondering the same question for some time, that and more importantly what they were going to do about their current situation.

"Where are we?" She let him figure that out for himself. "The Forest!" Again, she said nothing.

"How...?" She shook her head and let him talk himself out.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" He asked her crossly.

"Find our way out." She avoided looking him in the eye.

"And just how will we do that?" He asked again.

"I don't know, alright!" She snapped at him and he subsided into silence.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Ginny said a rolled over to sleep.

Review Response:

3roken5oul- Don't worry on that count, I have NO intention of fallowing that story line. Wow, TWO reviews, sorry for making you wait so long. I won't say much in the way of excuses except that I signed up for bagpipe lessons and my dad's a real stickler for practice. (sighs sadly, looking mournfully at the computer) At any rate, I'll update as much as I can and do all in my power to make that as often as possible, but it'll be more of a wait. Sorry to all of you!

Hoppers- I know it's short but I have way too many demands on my time, and even though I'd love to be doing the computer 24/7/365, I can't. Sorry! And thanks for the review.

JessicaDracoMalfoy- Eep! Sorry! I know...:(

emikae- Wow, good questions! Yes, it was a spider and yes, it did belong in the Forest. And, well, Ginny's more of a person to guide them, but she can administer justice as she sees fit; unfortunately for her, she's not quite in control of her powers yet.

Lily Dwarf- Meep...sorry...wince

Terrasina Dragonwagon- Oh but of course! Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers?! (It was a retorical question! Don't kiiill meeeeeee!!! runs away) At any rate, well, Ginny is living in solitude...and I'm also having a hard time with that aspect of the story, but I'm really working hard on it.

AngelofHell- YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! (She's back! Huzzah!) Good to know you've broken free!...iiiiiiinteresting message there.....-

Eowyn- Thanks! Lurve yur pen name!

Arran'sApprinticeMeahow- clutches side laughing Yavi, you are a NUT! :D


	15. Chatper 15

The venturers set off the next evening, a tense silence hovering between them. Ginny let Malfoy lead, allowing him to burn off his frustration at their predicament and extra energy with a trying pace. Of course this didn't trouble Ginny; she had a wolf's stamina.

She waited until noonday to suggest a slower pace, receiving only a cold look in return. She shrugged with an inward grin, he could tire himself out if he wanted, they had many days ahead of them, he would learn.

She set up camp a few hours before dusk, letting the winded boy recover before assigning him the chore of clearing rocks away for a sleeping place and fire pit.

Ginny herself cautiously slipped away with the intention of finding edible plants. He had a roaring fire by the time she was back and sitting on a substantial hoard of fire wood, head in his hands.

She frowned and then grinned, heading over to a large tree with her knife, asking politely for a few small branches. She then walked over to the fire tossing a green branch in.

"What are you doing?! That's rank!" Malfoy hissed, jumping up from his perch to confront her.

Ginny, on the other hand, grinned and stated, "A green branch makes a smoky fire; I think you can live with the smell hmmm?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

She locked eyes with her and then gave a slight shake of his head. "Fine."

Ginny nodded her head, leaning over to grasp a long stick and prodding a couple hot stones from the fire to her bed area.

Malfoy watched her mutely, curious.

Ginny then turned away from the fire, leaving the scene to relieve herself.

She returned, laying on the rocks and spreading her cloak over her.

"What are you doing Weasley?" She grunted and turned to face him.

"Aren't those rocks hot?"

"That's the point Malfoy. They'll keep me warm for a while yet. It's an old form of keeping yourself warm, dating back at least to the medieval period." He nodded and gazed reflectively into the flames.

Malfoy was almost impressed at the extent of her knowledge, it was certainly useful. He watched her drift to sleep, watching her eyes flutter closed.

She was...different. He would say no more on that count. Her eyes seemed to pierce into his mind like a sudden stab of a hunter's knife, yet containing an almost draconic, certainly feral protectiveness, a likeness he could only think of would be a mother dragon and her eggs. He face was pointy, high cheek bones, sharp chin, and dark eyebrows. Her face cast him into an almost...primitive state of mind, it awoke deep stirrings and reminded him of the necessities of life: a warm belly, a knife in his hand, a loving mate, a young pup to provide for...

Malfoy growled and followed Ginny's suit, nudging a few rocks from the pit and laying down. His thoughts however, were thrown into turmoil...

Review Response:

NOTE! I'm really sorry about this chapter, but I'll try to post soon. Thank you all for your patience!

Alrighty...

JessicaDracoMalfoy: Thanks!

Hoppers- Thnaks, it's good to know. :D

3roken5oul- Me too! Goodness, it's really annoying when not written properly. Thanks, that's always how I had imagined him. Sorry about the change in penname, it's just that some people who I didn't want to get a hold of my penname did, I hope it didn't confuse you!

Dranius- Hi! Okay, well that's a great idea, and it'd fit well with the story. I'm going to rewrite some of it I think and I'll try to incorperate that. Thank you!

kia- Hi! Oh! I'm really sorry, but, alas, time is in short supply for me. Don't worry, I do do my best to update at least once a week.


End file.
